Reminisce
by Dixtana
Summary: A bit of insight on the Tremor siblings' past. To make sense of these characters go read my other Smokin' Aces fics. Lulabell and Sicilly are my OC's. Language, sexual references, and general adult-y stuff.
1. Gather 'round

Lulabell sat with the clear glass of vodka in her hand. She sat across from Sicilly who stared at her intently.

"Well what do you want to know?" She asked.

"I don't know! Sicilly explained. "Just something, anything about you guys! I just feel really in the dark about your lives, y'know? If I'm gonna be in your guys' family like you want me to be I should know about you, right?"

"Hasn't Dar told you everything you've wanted to know?" Lulu replied haughtily.

"Not really. He keeps saying 'I'll tell you later, I'll tell you later.' But he doesn't."

"Well then I guess it's story time." Lulabell took another sip of her drink. "Mama was pretty nice to Dar and I, but Daddy..."

--------------------------

"Shh, Darwin. Mama'll be all right," Lulabell spoke through a swollen cheek.

"Daddy's gonna kill Mama!" He yelled in his whisper.

"Naw, naw he won't." Lulabell clutched her little brother's head into her chest. She ignored his sobs and his mumbling 'Daddy's gonna kill us! Daddy's gonna kill Mama!'

Suddenly the sheets were ripped away from the siblings as their Father ripped the sheets away, exposing them to the cold air. Darwin grabbed fistfuls of Lulabell's nightgown and sobbed harder. Their father grabbed them by the collars and pulled them out of bed. "Lulu, Darwin, who woul' ya' rather stay with? Mommy, or Daddy?" The smell of liquor was strong in his breath. Darwin was crying to hard to get a decent answer out of him. Lulabell looked her father in the eye.

"Ma-"

"WHAT?"

"Mama, I wanna go with Mama!" Lulu watched out of the corner of her eye as her mother sighed with relief.

"Fine! You'll grow up to be jus' like 'er! A whore! Ya gonna be a filthy, fuckin' whore!" He threw Lulabell to the floor, and turned to Darwin, which screamed and flailed. "What about you!? His father yelled in the young boys face. "Are ya gonna stay with your whore of a mother! Your fuckin' slut sister?!"

"Lulu! Lulu!" He yelled. His arms reached out for his sister, who stayed quietly sobbing on the floor.

"Fine then! If this family just wants to leave, ya'll can get the fuck out!" He dropped Darwin to the floor. Their mother rushed, and helped up Lulabell, and gripped her hand tightly. She picked Darwin up off the floor and ran towards the door. As she was running, bottled flew from behind them, all the way until they were safely in the car. And they were out of there. Forever.


	2. Mama

"Oh my god," Sicilly muttered under her breath.

"And we never saw Dad again. I don't know if he's still alive, or if he's dead." Lulabell took a drag on her cigarette.

"Well serves him right." Sicilly looked at the clock. It was about 4:45 PM. "So what happened next?"

"Well Mama met Lester's daddy in a bar. This was about a year later. And 9 months after that we got little Lester." Lulabell paused. "And at this point, Mama was slowly losing her mind. She was takin' all these drugs to stop drinkin' which really made her worse."

Concern crossed Sicilly's face.

--------------------------

"Mama, mama." Lulu shook her mother awake. "Darwin's throwing up and-" She was interrupted by a coughing fit. She put her arms up like her mama told her. "And Lester pooped in the bed." Her mother shot up as quickly as possible and ran into the other room. Thunder crashed through the sky and lightening ripped it apart. She ran into the room and pulled the blanket away from the bed and lifted little Lester out and ran him to the bathroom, putting him in the bathtub.

"Get those clothes off! Get them off!" Lulabell ran to her brother to help him get his pajamas off as Darwin ran into the bathroom to vomit in the toilet. Their mother was pushed back, and stepped in Lester's soiled pajama bottoms and yelled out. Lulabell started coughing again, as Darwin wretched, and chaos was breaking through. Their mother sank to the floor in the corner, sobbing and yelling 'Help me! Help me! What have I done?!'

The next morning, it was as cold and dark as the night. The siblings sat on the couch, watching cartoons on the TV. Lulabell sat on the floor, in a nest of blankets running a high fever, while the brothers sat on the couch, kicking at each other, each with upset stomachs. Lulabell was missing school, and it was even flooding outside a little. The kids were just watching TV, as miserable as the weather.

They heard stomps coming down the stairs and Lulabell looked up to see their mother in a stupor. She stood in the doorway and looked at all of the kids. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She screeched.

"Mama!" Lulabell cried hoarsely.

"GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" She ran to the children and picked them up by their shirts, forcing them upwards. She opened the door to the outside and threw each of them into the mud. Each of the children was confused, and Lester started crying. Rain poured on them and drenched them to the core. Lulabell picked up Lester in time to see their mother running out of the house with a belt in her hand. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE?!" She whipped Darwin with the belt and he yelled out loud.

"Darwin! Darwin! Run, run, Darwin!" He ran and grabbed onto his sisters shirt, and Lulabell tried her hardest to lead them away from the lunatic that was their mother. Their mother lashed out again, hitting Lulabell's back. She fell at the trunk of a tree, taking her brothers down with her. She tried to cover her siblings as best she could but she could still hear the smack on Darwin's back.

"Hit me, Mama! Not Darwin! Please Mama! PLEASE!" Lulabell yelled out loud as she was whipped, still trying to cover the other bodies. Tears streamed down her face onto the face of Lester who was already wet and crying and scared. "Please Mama stop! Please!"


	3. Extra Credit

"Your mom b-beat you?"

"You say it like you didn't expect it," Lulabell said, lighting another cigarette.

"Well I did, but... that's so horrible!" Sicilly replied, covering her mouth with her hand. Droplets of water formed at the corner of her eyes. "Lulabell, can I give you a hug?" Lulabell shrugged. Sicilly ran over and have her a big hug, squeezing tight. Lulabell wrapped one arm around the small of her back.

"We're okay now, I promise Sissy. Now go sit down if you want to hear more." Sissy nodded and resumed her seat across the table.

"So I was always big on my education. I didn't drop out until junior year of high school, but that was because I took my brothers and ran away. My brothers just went with the motions of the education system. I think the highest grade any of them got was a B-, and that was Lester in science... or woodshop, I dun remember. But what was pretty cool was the school we went to went from kindergarten to senior year in high school. It wasn't private or anything but that way my brothers and I could hang out at lunch. But my freshman year I was failing chemistry, which just about killed me."

--------------------------

"Darwin, can you tell Mama to wait for five minutes after school. I need to talk to my science teacher about raisin' my grade." He nodded and thought nothing of it. After school ended Lulabell walked back to her science class and opened the door. The teacher sat in his desk, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Mr. Tig. can we talk about my grade?" He nodded. Lulabell sat at her normal desk, which was right in front of his desk. "What can I do about it?" He stood up and closed the door.

"Well Ms. Tremor, you can do a few things..."

"I just don't think it's fair, Mr. Tig. I've done all my work but I keep bombing the tests."

"I think I know we could fix that somehow." He replied. He sat next in the desk next to her.

"I dunno, because at this point I'm feeling pretty dumb." After a second, Lulabell noticed something out of place. His hands touching, wandering. She turned to smile lightly at him, not understanding. The look on his face scared her and she couldn't place why. He didn't look angry, nor sad, but... wanting. She sat rigidly still as he leaned over to her, hands wandering higher. Lulabell shook her head uncertainly. "No, please, no!"

"Well then you can just fail the class. What do I care." The teacher stood up, walking towards the door, straightening his tie.

"No! Wait, please Mr. Tig, any other way! There has to be some way!" Lulabell cried, close to tears.

"Nope. Your grade is already as rock bottom as it can get." He's still facing the door but Lulu can see his grin. "I've done a lot for you Lulabell. I could have kicked your redneck-ass out of here a long time ago. I didn't do that you know; I wanted to give you another chance! I think it's time you did a little something for me." Lulabell let a sob fall.

Lulabell stood up, leaning on his desk for support. Her knees shook and felt like that were going to give away at any second. She blinked and suddenly he was there in front of her. He grabbed her wrists with his large hands and pushes her over the desk. She heard the unzipping of his pants, and she shut her eyes so hard and fast it was painful. Her stomach lurched as he pulled down his own pants. He pushed her face onto the stack of papers directly in front of her, then gathered both of her wrists in a strong hold. Lulu couldn't kick, or even scream properly in this position.

"Think of how perfect your report card will be this semester," He whispered to her. She struggled for a second, hoping someone would walk in, someone, anyone, and when no one did Lulabell lost hope. Then his hands were on her bare skin, and there was a pain she would never be able to understand. She gave one scream as he thrust inside, and she tried to ignore every word he spoke, every noise their act made and his heavy breathing in her ear. Her eyes stung with tears. When he finished, he pulled out and let go of her. She lay there trembling, as she sunk to the floor, crying, sobbing, and ignored the sound of the door closing, knowing he had just left.

Lulabell put her clothes back on, picked up her backpack and limped out of the classroom. She stood in front of the door for a second, and felt a hand grab the one that wasn't wiping away tears. She pulled it away, not wanting to be touched, then opened her eyes to see each of her brothers standing there, all with worried expressions. She kneeled down and pulled them all into a hug and cried hard.

"Why haven't you guys left yet?" She said.

"Mama said to come find you," Lester replied. "And we couldn't find you and when we went to go find Mama again she wasn't there either."

"And then I remembered you'd be in science," Darwin explained. Lulabell looked up worriedly.

"How long were you here?"

"Long enough." Darwin replied. "They don't understand," He tilted his head to the younger ones. "But I do. We'll get him, Lulab-"

"No! You won't! You're never to speak of this!" Lulabell yelled. "C'mon we have to go home!"


	4. Party Up

Once again Sicilly was speechless, but at this point Lulabell wouldn't keep herself bereft of emotion. A few tears ran, messing up her makeup. "That was the first man I killed. Ever. And it felt so RIGHT." Lulu said through broken sobs. She rubbed her eyes and composed herself, lighting yet another cigarette. She propped her elbow up on the table resting her chin in her hands, looking away from Sissy, thinking of what to tell her next.

"So, after that, and a few years later, when I was 18, I took my brothers and ran. I ran from that awful woman who was still beating us and not feeding us or paying school fees."

--------------------------

"Y'all ready?" Lulabell whispered.

"We're as ready as ever, Lu," Jeeves replied in a whisper. Lulabell let the rope of bedsheets fall to the dirt floor below. She climbed down, knot by knot, and coaxed the others down with words. She silently guided them to the garage where their mothers 1966 Pontiac Bonneville sat. It was black, and sleek, and most of all clean. She dragged her kids everywhere in this. Lulabell sat in the driver's seat, Darwin sliding in next to her, and Jeeves and Lester climbing into the back. She pushed the keys into the ignition, and just sat for a second. She pulled out her wallet. She had stolen everything from her mother.

Her keys, her credit cards, her money, her driver's license, her makeup, her clothes, her life. Lulabell had the keys to drive. The credit cards were registered under her mother's name but she knew the numbers and everything. Lulabell had her own ID at this point and planned to have the car registered in her name under the guise that their mother had gone missing and she didn't expect the woman to be back. All of the ugly clothes would get burned, but the makeup and the money, Lulabell loved.

Lulabell told her brothers to gather everything and anything they held dear to them because they wouldn't be back. The only regret Lulabell Tremor had at this point was that she wouldn't get to see the expression on her mothers face.

"Lulabell?" Darwin asked. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. When have you known me not to be okay?" She smirked and started the engine, and as the back out she watched as the door to the garage flew open, their mother storming out, screaming profanities, then stopping dead in her tracks upon seeing her own kids in the car, her jaw dropping. Lulu stuck her head out of the window.

"Thanks, bitch!" She yelled, a large grin on her face.

After about an hour of driving Lulu pulled into a rest stop. Jeeves and Lester sat in the back, heads slumped together, passed out, their sacks of treasures sliding down to the floor space between their legs. Lulu sat, the flood lights on, eyes straight forward.

She leaned forward her head in her hands. "Mama..." She sobbed. She felt a hand on her back. Darwin was rubbing it slowly.

"Don't think abou' the crazy bitch." He said, with his brilliant blue eyes shining bright. "She had it coming. So Lu, what do we do now?"

"Whatever we want."


	5. Lovey Dove

And for once Sicilly smiled. "So you were free?"

"More or less. At this point we still hadn't killed anyone yet, let alone robbed anything. When I killed Mr. Tig, it was pretty quick, though unprofessional, and I was about 20. Though, as far as I know they still haven't found the body."

"Where's the body?" Sicilly asked.

"Well I can't tell you that," Lulabell replied. "No one knows except me."

"Tell me about your boyfriends." Sicilly said. "And tell me about a time when your brothers saved you. You seem to save them a lot."

Lulabell nodded. "First thing first. The only man I loved... his name was Conroy..."

--------------------------

Lulabell watched as her siblings took turns playing carnival games at her expense. She held her large plastic cup of beer in her hand and watched as Lester hit spot on the target in one of the games. It was the once where you shoot water at the target, and wait for the water in the tube above to go up, and whoever got it to the top first won. Lester kept winning, over and over, winning more and more stuffed animals. He gave most of them to Jeeves, him being the youngest and all.

At this point, Lulabell was 21, Darwin 18, Lester 14, and Jeeves 11. Darwin looked bored with everything, truthfully, smoking a cigarette and leaning on the lamppost closest to Lulabell, checking out the hotties as they walked by. He whistled to one and she freaked out, slapping him across the face. He tromped back over to the Lulabell.

"All of the girls in California are so stuck up."

"We're in Los Angeles, Darwin." She replied as he shrugged. She looked her brother up and down. "You sure are getting' tall." She commented. "What happened to my little brother?" She chuckled and he punched her in the shoulder.

"Lulabell, I think I found him." She felt a tap on her shoulder to see Lester staring at a man, standing behind a little girl, trying to throw a quarter into a bottle. Lulabell looked into her messenger bag, then nodded to her brothers.

She stepped behind tents of the game stands as Jeeves went over to teach the little girl how to play the game right. When she emerged she was wearing the uniform of the lemonade sellers that mulled around, greeting people who looked particularly thirsty. She walked up to the stand.

"Clockin' in boss." She muttered, adjusting the baseball cap to cover her eyes from the sun. The disgruntled man behind the stand handed her a tray of the lemonade in plastic cups with different colored straws stand up out of them. She walked over to her idle brothers, Lester and Darwin.

"Would you boys like to buy one?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut it Lulu," Darwin snapped stealthily exchanging a new cup of lemon drink with an identical one spiked with poison. Lulabell sauntered over to where Jeeves was still keeping the little girl busy, her father standing there like he just wanted to get out there.

His name was Ian Barton, a big time drug dealer. Someone ordered a hit on him, so Lulu was in charge of taking him out. The reward wasn't big but it was big enough to pay another month's worth of food.

"Would you like to buy one sir? You sure look like you could use it." Lulu smiled wide and the man looked down on her, him being about a foot taller than her already impressive 5'11''. The man grumbled, and Lulu handed him the spiked drink while he gave her the money. Lulabell walked away as she heard the little girl cheer in excitement as she made the quarter in the bottle. She felt someone tap her shoulder and saw it to be Jeeves. Then suddenly Lulabell heard the little girl scream. She looked to see the man passed out, mouth foaming. Lulabell disappeared behind the tents again, coming out with a whole new outfit, sucking lightly on a lemonade with three extra dollars in her pocket.

Her messenger bag was filled with her spare clothes, and she told her brothers to go ride one more ride and then they'd leave. They chose the miniature roller coaster, and Lulabell waited for them at the exit. She gave each of her brothers a kiss on the forehead, even the disgruntled Darwin, and they headed towards the exit.

"Ma'am?" Lulabell turned around to see a chipper young boy in a police uniform looking straight at her. Her heart skipped a beat and her hand instinctively went to grab the Walther pistol tucked into the band of her pants. "You dropped something from your bag." Her eyes darted to the object in his hand. She scurried back and snatched it.

"Thanks," she mumbled, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Uhm..." The cop said. "My name is Conroy, and I'd like to know if you'd like to have breakfast with me tomorrow." Lulabell rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon," he chuckled. "At least give me a chance."

"Fine fine fine fine." Lulabell replied in an exasperated tone. "Just text me when and where. I'll be there." After a quick exchange of numbers the girl took her brothers and left the park.

"What the hell was that Lulu?" Lester asked.

"I'm not quite sure."


	6. Swim Swam Swum

"Okay so what happened next?" Sicilly asked.

"Hold on, I'm getting to it."

--------------------------

The next morning Lulabell opened the door to a local café, searching around for Conroy. "Lulabell!" she heard her name and turned her head. He sat in a corner table, waving his hand to show Lulu where he was. She walked her way over to him, and sat herself down, flattening her skirt. She felt awkward, in such a quiet public place as this.

They talked for a good hour, before Conroy had to go to work. They hugged each other goodbye, and Conroy said he'd call her.

Lulabell returned home, her brothers waiting for her, feverish with questions. She answered all of them. And Conroy and Lulabell saw each other for about two months, and Lulabell was pretty sure she loved this man.

"Conroy," she said, one day after love-making – lighting a cigarette, "Where are we going with this?"

"Wherever you want it to go," he replied, just looking at her with longing eyes, his fingers tracing the scars on her back from her childhood. Lulabell shook away from him, gathering sheets around her, covering herself and leaning on the sill of the window. "I do love you, y'know."

"And I love you," She replied. She felt his hands on her back, her hips, his lips touching her shoulders and neck. She looked at the clock. "Oh Christ!" She yelled. "I have to get home!" She scurried around the room, putting her clothes back on as best she could. She could feel Conroy's eyes on her as she moved. "Stop starin' at me." She snapped. Lulabell grabbed the handle of the hotel door.

"I love you." He said. Lulabell paused.

"I love you too."

She got home, and Darwin, Jeeves, and Lester were gone, already doing the armed robbery they had planned. She sat on the bed of their own hotel room and rubbed her forehead. "Fuck." She muttered. She decided to forget it, and crawled under the freshly made blankets and tried to sleep.

At about 2 AM her brothers busted through the doorway, dragging their feet. Lulabell sat up to survey the damage done and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Cops caught us. We're officially wanted criminals." Darwin said, though she couldn't tell if he was happy or sad about this.

"Aw, shit, I'm sorry guys." The young Jeeves looked the most sad out of all of them. "Come here," She put out her arms and Jeeves collapsed into them. "Ya'll get cleaned up and yer sorry arses in bed. We'll talk about this in the morn'." The boys lugged themselves into the bathroom, and after a few minutes of bickering they stepped out, all relatively clean and tired. Darwin and Lester dropped into their bed and Jeeves crawled next to Lulabell. She turned around and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Jeeves. I am so, so sorry."

The next few days were kept on the down low. They didn't leave the hotel at all, and only Lulu went outside to pick up her booze.

"I think we're okay now," Darwin said one afternoon. The brother's skin was bleached and pasty. Lulabell sat in the chair by the window, and looked up at him.

"All right. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go see a movie!" Jeeves replied enthusiastically. Lulabell smiled and consented.

When they got to the movie theatre there was almost no more parking left. It was some kind of big premier night or something. Lulabell had to settle for parking quite a ways away. As they walked towards the cinema they passed a store that sold only but the highest line of fashion. Lulabell had to stop and stare for a second, before Darwin pushed her ahead.

But then suddenly Lulabell stopped again. She stared ahead. A group of cops, talking over something were heading their way. One of them looked up, and it was none other than Conroy. "Fuckin' shit!" Lulabell hissed, gathering her brothers and turning them around, ignoring Jeeves' protests.

"Lu?" She whipped her head around, her boyfriend looking back at her with worried eyes. 'Oh Gott, rette mich! Bitte nichts!' She mumbled in soft German, something she forgot she knew.

"Yes?" She said, silently begging for her brothers to keep walking.

"What's the matter? You look like you're smuggling fugitives or something." He smiled jokingly.

"HA! That's a silly thought."

"HEY!" One of the other cops hollered. "Those are the Tremors!" Lulabell whipped her head back around to see her brothers staring at her. The cops drew their guns, as did the brothers. They each jumped into alleyways, as Lulabell and Conroy hid behind a car, and he sheltered her in his arms.

"It's okay Lulu. I'll be right back." He rolled away, going to join the fray.

"No..." Lulabell mumbled. After about three minutes of the nonstop shooting Lulabell stood up. "STOP! EVERYONE STOP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Both parties stopped, not wanting to hurt the civilian. She stood in between them, looking to her brothers. "Boys, go home. Right now. Just walk, I'll be there in a sec-" Lulabell coughed, then her mouth slacked and her eyes fluttered. She fell face first to the sidewalk, a bullet wound in her lower back. She muttered more, before she drifted off.

"Du und ich zusammen  
Wir sind eine andere Art von Rasse Geliebten  
Jemand hat etwas Besonderes  
Gepflanzt eine andere Art von Saatgut Geliebten.  
Und jetzt machen sie  
Du und ich."

--------------------------


	7. Brink

"Oh dear!" Sicilly exclaimed.

"It still hurts sometimes, when I think about it... but I'll never forget those words I spoke." Lulabell replied.

"What does it mean?"

"You and I together

We're a different kind of lover's breed

Someone did something special

Planted a different kind of lover's seed.

And now they make

You and me."

"How pretty,"

"Yeah I wrote it." Lulabell looked to the clock. It was almost midnight, and the boys still weren't back from their drinking spree yet. "All right, and for the last story for now..."

--------------------------

"Lulu! Wake up... please... wake up... Darwin, ask her in German!"

A sigh. "Aufwachenm Lulu. Bitte, wach auf. Ihre Brüder brauchen Sie." Lulu's eyes opened, a little bit to see all of her brothers sitting around her. She lay in a hospital bed, IV's and other cords weaving in and out of her body. As soon as her eyes opened she felt Jeeves' body wrap around her own.

"Hey," she said, her eyes heavy and back sore. "What happened?"

"Your boyfriend shot you. In the back." Lester replied bitterly. Lulabell sighed heavily.

"All right." Was all she could say.

"We got you here," Darwin replied. "It took a while because we couldn't find a hospital that wouldn't jail us up for bringin' ya here." Lulu nodded. She noticed his hand gripping hers, and she tightened her grip around his fingers.

"I'm okay, Darwin." She said softly. Later, late at night, Lulabell woke up to hear someone crying. She didn't even need to look.

"Dar? Darwin? What's wrong? Come here." She heard him get up, and she hoisted herself into a sitting position, in time to see him sit on the chair next to her bed. She grabbed onto his hand. "What is wrong?" She repeated.

He sniffled, regaining his thoughts. "I-I was jus' so scared that we'd loose ya Lu... none of us coul-could take care of us like you do!" Lulu's head tilted to one side.

"Darwin, I can't be here for you forever. We're assassins! One of us, if not all of us, is goin' to die."

"And that's okay but it jus' can't be you! Not you, not now." He sobbed. Before he could say anything else, Lulabell pull him into a hug and just let him cry.


End file.
